


Powerlines

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark attempts to fix downed power lines. Written for Kink Bingo prompt “electricity”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerlines

Clark may be Kryptonian but there are a lot of things he doesn't do just because he can. He runs to school when he misses the bus, which is often, but only because he's missed the bus. He makes toast with his eyes but that's because it's faster. Most of the things Clark does with his powers are to that end, to make life a little smoother, little faster. Clark helps his dad on the farm because the fact that he can do the work of ten men is a lot of what keeps the farm going. Clark can feed the cows faster than his father can chuck one hay bale, though he doesn't often, he takes it just a bit slower because it scares the cows. Clark’s gifts are practical, and that's how he uses them. True what with Smallvilles rampant mutant problem Clark spends a fair amount of time setting things to right, catching flying cars, saving people from drowning or falling or being caught on fire. On an almost weekly basis Clark does something extreme with his powers in order to preserve the idyllic status quo of the Smallville main street. So, really, Clark doesn't go seeking out ways to use his powers, they come to him. Which is why he's never thought to do this before. Clark figures he's pretty average for a teenage boy, he spends some time every week with his hand around his dick. From what Clark's heard in health class (not the one with Mrs. Psycho-blackwidow) this is pretty normal. It's just that Clark can do everything else in his life faster, so the days he's not saving Smallville he has more free time than everyone else. Clark figures his parents gave him a place of his own, out of the house, his fortress of solitude for a reason. It doesn't hurt that he can see Lana's house from there. So Clark can't say that he's ever actually contemplated jerking off with live wire. There was windstorm a few weeks back. The utilities company has yet to replace all of the downed power-lines and some of the farther farms are still without electricity, but they've turned on the grid already for mostly everyone else. The Kent's just switched off the back up generators today. Clark goes on runs sometimes, just because, tracing the back roads and counties around Smallville never going quite as far as Metropolis, always home within the hour. This time, running on a neglected stretch of road Clark run's past the downed power-lines and has a idea. They've been sort of studying this in Physics, and it's not like it won’t be fixed anyways, but if he does it first... Clark stops to try and fix the power lines, he's got heat vision and some idea of how it should go, He can jump up there and try and get it to work, and if he fails then no harm no foul. The Kent's power gets knocked out frequently enough that it'd be a handy skill to have. Clark knows his father would probably put up a fuss, but out here there's no one to see him, and if he can perfect this, well then he can do it quickly at home and no one will be wiser.

Clark has touched live wires before, there were the incidents where he exchanged powers with that one kid, and he's been struck by lightening more than once. Being Kryptonian is maybe something like being a lightening rod. But Clarks never really thought about it before. He supposes, like a lot of things, touching a burning stove, running into a tree at 75 miles per hour, holding high voltage in his fingers is something Clarks been trained to wince away from. He reaches steadily out to the curling snake of the black wire, lying limply on the ground. It sparks to his fingers, an immediate small jolt making his hair prickle to stand on end at the nape of his neck and on the back of his hands. It's funny, instead of the jerking, skeleton illumination of cartoons; Clark thinks that maybe he can feel the power humming in his body, outlining his nerves in candescence. He leans to the other side, picking up the second wire gingerly, and there that's the flow. Clark can distinctly feel the electricity hissing through him. He wonders vaguely if this is the only place the wire is snapped. Maybe being a conduit someone's house has just come back on line, of course that's not possible because the other line he's holding is also broken, a tree limb lying across it. Still he can practice on this. He concentrates on twisting the wires together, melding them like they were originally, using his eyes to melt them just so. In the end the wires are fused but Clark still can't tell if it worked. He follows the wire to the far end, kicking off the tree branch. He bends down to test the wire, see if the electricity is flowing. Just leaning in close he can feel it, jumping to meet his fingers. An arc and zap of flashing light, contained lightening. It hums against his fingers as he hovers his hand over the end of the wire. It's then that Clark realizes he's hard, the electricity swarming his body like the feeling that's steadily building from his toes to his scalp, tension making him want to squirm. He's not really thinking, just feeling guided by his hand going to his pants the snick of his zipper, static sparks jumping between the conductive metal teeth as it opens. Clark holds the wire in one hand feeling the power thrum through his body as his hand strokes his cock, hard and fast, generating sparks, friction. And when his balls tighten and his back arches he comes harder than he's ever had before, electricity arcing through his body enhancing waves or rolling pleasure, heightening every sensation. When his heart beat finally slows and the trembling in his legs steadies enough that Clark can stand, slowly pulling himself back together, Clark's dropped the wire. He thinks that maybe he won’t be trying to fix the electricity the next time it goes out, but he might come back here.


End file.
